This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this project is to explore the potential of high magnetic fields to measure "neurochemical profiles" in the brain with higher precision and accuracy and/or with improved spatial and temporal resolution